Shades of Black
by Nautical
Summary: When pieces of the puzzle matches perfectly to create a picture, everything's beautiful. Dave finally officially met John outside their internet lives and from there, their relationship morphed into something that could end in happiness or maybe in tears.


**Shades of Black**

**- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 09:52 -**

**TG: **hey bro  
><strong>TG: <strong>happy birthday dude  
><strong>TG: <strong>what are you  
><strong>TG: <strong>15  
><strong>TG: <strong>oh big boy now  
><strong>EB: <strong>hey dave.  
><strong>EB: <strong>and yeah im 15 now, haha.  
><strong>TG: <strong>so old dude  
><strong>TG: <strong>but thats cool you know  
><strong>TG: <strong>being old is cool  
><strong>EB: <strong>you're older than me!  
><strong>TG: <strong>which is why im cooler than you  
><strong>EB: <strong>haha, you're funny!  
><strong>EB: <strong>so what did you get me?  
><strong>EB: <strong>cuz i think right now nothing can beat  
><strong>EB: <strong>that bunny you gave me for my 13th birthday.  
><strong>TG:<strong> that was a pretty cool gift  
><strong>TG: <strong>but i think i can beat it

**- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] –**

John cocked his head at his best bro's final pester with curiosity. His instinctive self wanted to urge over to his bedroom window to grab sight of his mailbox but the doorbell he unfortunately heard rang with odd precision. He groaned, hoping that his father would answer it until he remembered that he had stepped out a couple minutes ago so buy some Betty Crocker shit and bake him something he's probably never going to eat. Or even play around with. He sighed dejectedly and decided that the person at the door could either a) be one of those people who are afraid to ring the bell more than once, b) be patient until John musters up the energy to give a fuck or c) be an insufferable prick and spam that doorbell like the earth was crumbling down on them. He heard the same distinct ringing noise again. _I heard you the first time. _John really didn't want to get up from his comfortable seat up on his computer swirling chair thingie that his dad bought a couple months ago. He swears that he can have countless hours of fun playing around with its height adjustment lever. It seemed that the person at le door decided to be an impatient mother fucker as the bell sounded cut off by the next. John groaned in annoyance, pulling himself up to his feet and out of his room.

He emerged into the poorly architected hall way (not that he's really complaining) and down the stairs. He tsked at the sight of every clown—_harlequin_ he saw. _I thought we settled this, John._ After he managed to get into his dad's room and have some sudden realization and stuff after consulting with Rose, he thought he'd get over his weird hatred over those stupid things but for some reason, he's still found himself hating on not only their consistency in the house, but just the overall freaky. Anyways, he strolled over to the front door, not bothering to use his voice to ask who's interrupting his sloth-time.

He opened it as the ringing became more consistent.  
>"What?" He greeted lividly as he violently swung the door open. He found himself speechless at the sight of a young blond teen that seemed around his age. He suddenly had the urge to take back his word—or even how he said it. Something about this guest just made him felt that way.<br>"Happy Birthday is what." The other male bluntly said, shoving a gift into John's hands. He accepted it—like he had a choice— as the blond pushed passed John, welcoming himself into the Egbert household.  
>"What the hell are you doing?" John asked as his eyes stuck onto the foreign looking organism roaming his living room. The blond didn't respond until he stopped and turned to face the younger one.<br>"Sorry," he said, ending with a smile, "I'm Dave. You know—turntechGodhead?"

John felt his mouth gape just a bit, "Wh-huh?"  
>"Surprise?"<p>

* * *

><p>Dave glanced around inside the room that is John Egbert's before snickering at the sight of all four walls. He noted the feint lines that resembled clowns—John, after his 'realisation' saw how much he defaced his beloved shit romance movies with those treacherous things must have tried to scrub them off. He could tell how half assed his job was considering how some parts were scrubbed thoroughly and others were barely grazed out. The blond then found it appropriate to sit comfortably on John's bed as the said teen attempted to poorly tidy up his room. He shoved his clothes in whatever drawer he could find closest to the discarded article before sitting on his chair, facing Dave.<p>

The silence grew in between them—John somehow felt intimidated by Dave's gaze but he knew he was friendly. He knew that for years and yet he still felt a tad bit weird of this all. Anyone would, right? Who would have thought that your Internet buddy would actually be in the same room as you?  
>"Kinda awkward, right?" Dave sighed, smiling a bit to try and ease whatever tension he felt they had. John nodded. The glassed teen watched as Dave glanced around. He seemed so un<em>cool<em>. He had expected, if he'd ever meet him, to be very overpowering in presence and yet he's stuck with this cute and bashful blond. _Maybe he's shy? Yeah, that's probably it._

"How did you know where I lived?" _I guess this is a legit way to start a convo._  
>"Dude, we've known each other for years—course I know where you live." Dave replied easily, shrugging as he said so.<br>"Yeah, I guess. What are you doing here but?"  
>"To surprise you? I think it's about time we've spoken in real life, don't you think?"<br>"I thought you lived like, in a completely different area from me."  
>"Yeah well, 'member how I told you that some dude was coming over to do that inspection thingie?"<p>

John nodded. It was amazing how 'inspection thingie' was enough for him to get what Dave was on about.  
>"Bro had a shitload of smuppets all up in our place and let's just say that the inspector lady didn't like it."<br>"So she kicked you out?" John stated the obvious but it still didn't hurt to ask.  
>"And prolly maybe confiscated all of his shitty swords. But whatever."<p>

They shared a single glance before laughing a bit.

"So where you crashing now?" John asked, crossing his legs up onto his swivel chair.  
>"Round here somewhere. Ten minutes away from the high school." Dave informed, using his hand gestures to describe his answer.<br>"Wait, so you're going to Skaia High?" John questioned, feeling slightly excited at the answer.  
>"Better show me around, bro." The blond said with a smile at the end, somehow answering the teen's question. John nodded.<p>

John always lived under the impression that people you've met online were completely different when you meet them in person. But upon meeting Dave, he can see that he's the same—just as he likes it. Things just clicked like clockwork after the sudden encounter—they treated each other as they did online and John couldn't help but feel grateful for that. Their personalities matched and it was just golden when they continued to in real life.

* * *

><p><strong>- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 18:12 –<strong>

**EB: **hey rose.  
><strong>TT:<strong> I would apologise for not being able to wish you all the best for your fifteenth birthday as soon as possible but it seems you have been… occupied for the most part of the day.  
><strong>TT:<strong> Now tell me what has enraptured you to dwell away from your beloved computer, Mr Egbert.  
><strong>EB: <strong>what?  
><strong>EB: <strong>oh you wont believe what just happened to me today.  
><strong>TT: <strong>Care to share some light on today's events in the life of, well you?  
><strong>EB: <strong>dave was here!  
><strong>EB: <strong>like actually here here  
><strong>EB: <strong>in my room, here!  
><strong>TT: <strong>Obsession with Sir Cool has caused such delusions?  
><strong>TT: <strong>I must write this down.  
><strong>EB: <strong>huh?  
><strong>EB: <strong>no i'm serious, rose!  
><strong>EB: <strong>dave was RIGHT in my room today.  
><strong>EB: <strong>he moved here and is going to attend the same high school as me.  
><strong>TT:<strong> I find that a bit hard to believe  
><strong>TT:<strong> But then again, Dave himself is hard to believe.  
><strong>EB: <strong>it's so weird...  
><strong>EB: <strong>one moment he's telling me that he can beat his last last year's bday gift  
><strong>EB: <strong>and then he shows up at my door!  
><strong>EB: <strong> how cool is that?  
><strong>TT:<strong> I get the feeling that you harbor strong feelings for him.  
><strong>EB: <strong>what do you mean by that?  
><strong>TT: <strong>You seem so loved stricken by his sudden appearance, like you've yearned to see him for decades.  
><strong>TT:<strong> Which might actually be the case right now…

John raised an eyebrow at his friend's comments. What was she on about? Did she think that he's got a little boy crush on his bro-friend? _Whaaaaaaa—_He dismissed that as a small endearing quirk of the mind of a fan girl, etching to get some dose of gay from her friends. John had always liked Dave and he was pretty sure their feelings—their _platonic_ feelings were the same. But now Rose's got him thinking; did John actually like Dave more than he intended? He didn't mind the fact of the possibility of being gay—but the thing that's got him frustrated is now he doesn't know if he is or not.

**EB: **oh gee thanks rose.  
><strong>EB: <strong>now i cant look at dave the same now!  
><strong>TT:<strong> And why might that be the case?  
><strong>EB: <strong>because i dont know if i like him more than i should.  
><strong>TT:<strong> This calls for an analysis.

**- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] -**

Rose couldn't help but feel obliged to be offended at the sudden halt of their Pesterchum conversation. She chuckled slightly, leaning back into her chair before sighing out, "Phase one of many, complete."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Alright, there was my first attempt at writing a Homestuck story.<br>I have no idea how to portray them since I barely read any stories of my new OTP  
>But I guess it's alright? I guess I don't have to use anyone else's canons. Or whatever.<br>Anyways, please review, subscribe and whatever the other options are on this webbie.  
>Errything's appreciated, even if you're gonna flame at me.<strong>

**And wow. I just realised how short this mother fucker is. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Andrew Hussie does. I think. Idk. **


End file.
